


Seliph's Very Sucky Femdom Experience

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Facials, Femdom, Futanari, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Seliph is on his knees for his sister, but she's not exactly herself.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia
Series: Cummies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Kudos: 10





	Seliph's Very Sucky Femdom Experience

**Author's Note:**

> man!!!! oh boy!!! i loved writing this so much i love femdom and futa so fucking much y'all dont even know!!! this is fallen julia btw!

‘Hmph, pathetic.’

Seliph whines. Or rather, he chokes on a whine around the cock in his mouth as he wiggles his hips, hoping that Julia (or, whoever this version of his usually lovely half-sister was) couldn’t see his shame. The shame being that not only was he hard, but that he was much, _much_ , smaller than the other men in the Liberation Army had been, and smaller than a lot of the other men within the Order of Heroes in Askr. It seemed there were some things that he just couldn’t escape.

Meanwhile, she was _huge_. His jaw strained to fit her in his mouth, let alone to take anymore than just the tip.

‘Can’t you take me deeper, dear brother? Or does this just prove that the holy bloodline cannot do anything without constant guidance?’ 

Seliph clenches his fist on his thigh; both a rally for himself and a bit of aid in taking her down his throat. One wasn’t popular among ranks of military men missing their spouses without learning a few tips and tricks along the way. His other hand comes up to palm at Julia’s balls, heavy and large, much like her cock itself, and he could hear the reluctant appreciation in her moan as he hefted them in his hand.

‘Don’t, ngh, don’t think that some subpar play of your hand will get you out of this, Seliph. Take me deeper, take it, or you and the rest of Askr will suffer the consequences.’

Seliph moaned, the musk of her cock getting inside his head; he could barely acknowledge the threat to his person, let alone the nation that they were in for all he could think to do was force her inside his mouth just a little more, the tip of her cock brushing his soft palate, making him suppress a shuddering gag as he got used to her again. Where his sweet sister had gone, he couldn’t find himself to care, for servicing this other version of her was making his brain blank as the familiar blanket of servitude draped itself over him.

‘Aw, look at that? Are you hard for this? Though, with how small your pathetic cock is, I can barely tell.’

A loud moan, stoppered by her cock sent vibrations into her very being, and Julia flexed her thighs, thrusting herself into Seliph’s mouth a little further. A wicked smirk came across her face. Did he like being humiliated?

‘Did you like that, dear brother? Me telling you that you’re barely a man for what you’re packing down there? That all you’re good for is spreading your thighs to be fucked, or opening your mouth to choke on cocks much better than your own?’ 

At her words, she feels Seliph shuffle forwards a little, and groans deeply as he begins to take her deeper, his throat opening up and fluttering around the head of her cock, thick and leaking pre-cum, and his face scrunching with the effort of not choking around her.

Her hand comes up to his hair, soft and feathery, and she sighs in near contentment. 

‘That’s it. You’re such a good slut, you know? I heard the rumours, back in the Army, that you would serve as many men as you could and then some, and now I can see why they sought you out so. But imagining you pleasing anybody with that cock of yours is beyond me, so you must’ve spread your legs and let them have at you, yes?’

She watches as Seliph’s cock, small (and dare she say… pretty?) twitch at her comment, pre-cum leaking down the short length into the fabric of his tunic. That gave her an idea.

‘Say, how about I claim you? Let everyone in Askr know that you knelt before me; that you dropped to your knees, desperate to suck your sister’s cock and have her humiliate you. Does that sound good, dear brother? Do you want that?’

Seliph shakes his head as much as he can with Julia’s cock lodged down his throat. Her resounding laugh makes him rock his hips up into thin air, and he winces, hating how his body betrays him.

‘Too bad,’ she leers down at him, red eyes glinting unnaturally, eerie purple smoke surrounding her shoulders and head, only enunciating the fact that _this wasn’t Julia, this wasn’t his lovely sister_ , ‘because that is what I’m going to do, and you have no choice in the matter.’ 

Julia rolls her hips before she grabs a hold of his hair harshly, tugging at bright blue strands. Before long, the roll of her hips transforms into her pulling his face flush against the base of her cock, his nose digging into her pubic mound, the smell making his head spin along with the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, she feels a moan around her cock and it _keeps going_ , so she looks down and sees Seliphs cock spurting small ribbons of cum over his tunic, and she laughs.

‘Coming, from this? You really are pathetic, your tiny cock and lack of stamina couldn’t please anyone, nnnh. Get ready, I’m getting close… finish me off, won’t you?’

Seliph muffles a yell as Julia’s pace increases, if that were possible, her balls slap off his chin and he struggles not to gag around her cock as it drives into his throat over and over and over again, his own cock soft but valiantly trying to rise again to the occasion as he was _used._

‘Ah, ahahaha, oh, you really like my cock don’t you? Your throat doesn’t want to let go, but it needs to. Everyone needs to know just how much you love sucking your sister’s cock, Seliph…’

Julia pulls out and starts stroking her cock, bucking into her fist and aiming her tip square in Seliph’s face. He knees buckle a little and she moans loudly, half pleasure, half triumph and domination, as cum spurts from her tip and lands in thick, hot ropes over her brother’s face, Seliph flinching and closing his eyes as she directs it over them, before making sure a few land in his hair and then over his lips. Finally, her orgasm abates, and Seliph trembles in arousal, his cock hard once again.

Julia tucks herself away and looks down at him. ‘Hmph, sort yourself out, before someone else sees your shame.’ She nudges his cock with her foot, before turning and walking away.


End file.
